The aims of this project are: 1) to explore the role of EBV in transformation of a cell by studying its interaction with the cell and by studying the EBV associated attributes of the transformed cell; and 2) to evaluate the composite serologic profile, with respect to EBV-associated antibodies of patients with Burkitt's lymphoma (BL), nasopharyngeal carcinoma (NPC) and other EBV related diseases in order to provide additional information on the cause and control of these diseases.